A Salt and Battery
A Salt and Battery is a HTFF episode. Plot Slimy takes a rather slow walk, constantly pulling her sticky feet from the ground. She encounters Bushy, pointing at something in the sky before handing her what appears to be a pair of binoculars. She takes a look, quickly feeling her eyes burn as these binoculars were really two salt shakers taped together. Blinded from the horrible prank, Slimy runs for help, leaving a trail of slimy footprints on the street that cause oncoming vehicles to slip and slide out of control. Bushy is too caught up in laughter that he doesn't notice Walter and his salt truck sliding towards him. The large truck bashes into him and sends him tumbling down a hill. On the way to the bottom he receives numerous cuts from objects such as broken glass, barbed wire and even a patch of cacti. Walter's lit cigar shortly lands on Bushy and sets him aflame. The truck tips over, spilling copious amounts of salt all over Bushy and leaving him in excruciating pain. Walter survives the crash, but the volume of Bushy's scream causes his windshield to shatter and kill him. At the hospital, Lumpy treats Slimy by wrapping gauze around the top of her head. Giving her a pair of sunglasses and a cane, he sends the snail on her way. The slime she leaves behind causes a passing Nurse and Cast to slip, fracturing the latter's bones. Lumpy decides to take Cast into his office for treatment. Nurse discovers Slimy about to tumble down a flight of stairs and manages to stop her by grabbing her arm. She directs the snail the other way, but Slimy soon trails up the wall and starts walking across the ceiling. Nurse follows her new patient to ensure she stays out of trouble. Sniffles and Giggles rush in through the doors, carrying a heavily injured Bushy on a gurney. Meanwhile, Nurse follows Slimy into the cafeteria, so focused on the wayward snail that she collides into Squabbles as he is sprinkling salt on his meal, covering it in a pile of the white minerals. Slimy's feet peel off the ceiling and she falls down toward the salt pile, so Nurse takes the plate off the table. Slimy lands on top of Squabbles, crushing his head against her shell, which shatters shortly after. As Slimy continues to wander, Giggles and Sniffles slip over her slime and Nurse accidentally drops the salty plate on Bushy, the minerals burning his eyes into raisin-like dots. Later, Nurse fits Slimy with Dr. Pet's turtle shell, while Dr. Pet himself wears a barrel over his body. Slimy casually sinks her head into her new shell. Lumpy also fits Cast with Slimy's old shell, crudely taped back together with some pieces still missing. Moral "Don't rub salt in one's wounds." Deaths #Walter is killed by shards of glass from his windshield. #Squabbles' head is crushed by Slimy's shell. Injuries #Slimy's eyes melt and she later cracks her shell. #Bushy is lacerated, burnt, gets salt in his wounds, and presumably blinded. #Cast's bones are fractured. Trivia *The title is a pun on the term 'assault and battery'. *This marks Slimy's first appearance without Cocktail. *Both starring characters survive despite being heavily injured throughout the episode. *This episode started out as a HTF Break, but was expanded upon. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes